1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to an image display device and a method of controlling the same. More specifically, exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to an image display device capable of acquiring an image of a user and displaying the acquired image in real time, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image display devices are devices configured to display visual image information.
Recently, due to advancing electronic technology, flat display devices have been developed which can provide decreased weight and volume, which are the disadvantages of cathode ray tube display devices. These flat display devices can impose fewer limitations on installation spaces, easily realize an image of a large screen and flattening, and have various desirable capabilities such as a high image quality, and/or the like, are being developed.
Some representative examples of these image display devices are liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, electro-luminescence display (ELD) devices, organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, field emission display (FED) devices, plasma display panels, (hereinafter referred to as “PDP”), thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) devices, flexible display devices, and/or the like.
Also, recently, image display devices have been developed which include cameras to acquire an image of a user who is watching the image display device.
However, generally in these image display devices, the camera only maintains a level of simply acquiring and storing the image of the user, and is not used for any other purpose.